Компьютерные науки
Компьютерные науки (или Компьютерные технологииУДК 004например здесь очевидно используется как синонимы.) ( ) — совокупность теоретических и практических знаний, которые используют в своей работе специалисты в области вычислительной техники, программирования, информационных систем и технологий. Как научная дисциплина компьютерные науки возникли в середине 30-х годов XX века в результате слияния теории алгоритмов и математической логики, а также изобретения электронных вычислительных машин (компьютеров). Первой публикацией в области компьютерных наук принято считать опубликованную в 1936 году знаменитую статью А.Тьюринга "On Computable Numbers, with an Application to the Entscheidungsproblem", в которой было введено понятие машины Тьюринга. Разделы компьютерных наук В настоящее время в области компьютерных наук обычно выделяют следующие основные разделы: алгоритмы и структуры данных, языки программирования, архитектура компьютеров, операционные системы и компьютерные сети, разработка программного обеспечения, базы данных и информационно-поисковые системы, искусственный интеллект и робототехника, компьютерная графика, взаимодействие человека и компьютера и др.[http://docs.google.com/Doc?id=dhkxdr9s_107d2fpv4 Статья Виктора Штонда, «'О компьютерных науках'», 2001]Игорь Н. Бекман, "Компьютерные науки", Московский государственный университет им. М.В.Ломоносова, Курс лекций Традиционно компьютерные науки имеют более тесные связи с математикой. Со своей стороны, компьютерные науки оказывают сильное влияние на математику. Предметная область компьютерных наук в целом может быть разделена на две обширные подобласти. Первая из них включает изучение конкретных процессов обработки информации и связанные с ними вопросы представления данных. Вторая имеет отношение к структурам, механизмам и схемам обработки информации. Чтобы применять основные результаты исследований в области компьютерных наук, необходимо обладать навыками в четырех основных направлениях: алгоритмическое мышление, представление информации, программирование и проектирование систем. Важнейшая цель обучения компьютерным наукам состоит в том, чтобы четко понимать отношения, существующие между прикладными приложениями и компьютерными системами.Стать специалистом по современным информационным технологиям возможно только при условии комплексного изучения всех составных частей компьютерных наук. Связь с информатикой История информатики в СССР (а затем России) насыщена коллизиями и резкими изменениями приоритетов. До начала 1980-х годов, информатика рассматривалась как «дисциплина, изучающая структуру и общие свойства научной информации, а также закономерности ее создания, преобразования, передачи и использования в различных сферах человеческой деятельности»Большая Советская Энциклопедия.. Это связывало информатику с библиотековедением, библиографией, методами поиска информации в массивах документов.Cтановление информатики в России, Д. А. Поспелов Начиная с 1980-х годов смысл кардинально меняется, как указывает Д. А. Поспелов: «ближе всего содержание этого понятия подходит к тому, что в США и большинстве других стран называется computer science, то есть компьютерные науки». Но до 1970-х годов в СССР, все исследования велись в рамках науки кибернетики. Как излагает, Д. А. Поспелов, дело в том, что науки информатика и кибернетика были в это время смешаны, по причине ряда академических споров. В конце 1970-х рождается информатика, как ни странно подчинив себе свою прародительницу «Кибернетику». И ссылаясь на себя и соавторов, Д. А. Поспелов указывает, что в конце 1970-х создается толковый словарь по искусственному интеллекту, трехтомный справочник по искусственному интеллекту и энциклопедический словарь по информатике, в котором разделы «Кибернетика» и «Искусственный интеллект» входят наряду с другими разделами в состав информатики. Термин «информатика» в 1980-е годы получает широкое распространение, а термин «кибернетика» постепенно исчезает из обращения, сохранившись лишь в названиях тех институтов, которые возникли в эпоху «кибернетического бума» конца 1950-х — начала 1960-х годов.. В 1986 году вышел сборник «Кибернетика. Становление информатики» 7, где основная идея многих авторов состоит в том, что информатика уже оторвалась от своей прародительницы кибернетики и стала самостоятельной научной дисциплиной. В данный момент, такой взгляд на науки кибернетика и информатика разделяется не всеми и критикуется. Указывается, что это две самостоятельные науки. Это связано, в первую очередь, с тем, что на Западе границы данных наук несколько отличаютсяК истории кибернетики в СССР. Очерк первый , Очерк второй . Первая программа обучения с получением степени «Компьютерные науки» в Соединенных Штатах была сформирована в университете Пердью в 1962 году.Computer science pioneer Samuel D. Conte dies at 85 July 1, 2002 Существенное число научных направлений не вовлекает исследование компьютеров непосредственно. Из-за этого были предложены несколько альтернативных названий. В Европе и России эта часть исследований называется информатика. Другие близкие направления, например, исследование компьютерной техники обычно считают частью разработки программного обеспечения, в то время как поддержка коммерческих компьютерных систем и их развертывание часто называют информационной технологией. Кроме того, существует много пересечений идей между различными связанными с компьютером дисциплинами. Исследование в компьютерных науках также часто пересекалось с другими дисциплинами, такими как философия, когнитивистика, лингвистика, математика, физика, статистика, и экономика, что образует дисциплину — прикладная информатика. Так же существует дискуссия, считать ли разработку программного обеспечения частью компьютерных наук или нет , p. 19: «Rather than treat software engineering as a subfield of computer science, I treat it as an element of the set, Civil Engineering, Mechanical Engineering, Chemical Engineering, Electrical Engineering, ..». Литература * * (альтернативная ссылка) * К истории кибернетики в СССР. Очерк первый , Очерк второй * Cтановление информатики в России, Д. А. Поспелов Примечания Категория:Компьютерные науки